


【盖/私设光】恋人的场合

by Ningenshiggaku



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningenshiggaku/pseuds/Ningenshiggaku
Summary: 练手用，能爽就成。
Relationships: Gaius van Baelsar & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	【盖/私设光】恋人的场合

恋人的夜晚 ~盖乌斯的场合~

所有人都对这一对在一起感到意外。  
谁能想到，曾经的敌人竟然摇身一变，成了今日你侬我侬的爱人呢？  
是夜，光回到家里。  
一进家门，厨房那边便飘来了一股香味。  
“好香啊。。。”饥肠辘辘的光揉了揉饿瘪的小肚子，从后边拥住了高大的加雷马男人。  
“你回来了。”盖乌斯正煮着汤。后边的可人贴上来，便转过身来，一把将娇小的光抱起。  
“今晚吃什么呀，盖老师。”光把脸凑到盖乌斯面前，亲昵地耳鬓厮磨着。  
盖乌斯不可察地笑了笑，“今晚我做的土豆肉汤和院子里采的番茄做的沙拉。“  
“嗯，很香呢~“龙娘欢喜地摇了摇尾巴。  
盖乌斯用手抚在光的小脑瓜上揉了揉，“汤煮好还要一阵子，去洗个热水澡放松一下吧。”  
“好噢。”光从盖乌斯怀里离开，一溜小跑地进了浴室。  
想必这两天在外面跋涉，着实是累坏了。  
这边，盖乌斯一边煮着汤，一边不由得回想起了他们刚成为恋人的那会子。  
他们逐渐变得熟悉是在与劳班的那次会面之后。当时的光见到他还一脸的戒备，现在想来也着实是一件有趣的事情。  
他还记得与光确定关系的那天。大英雄的脸颊泛起了一层美妙的粉，宛若阿拉米格庭院里最好看的花......  
这样想着，锅里的汤差不多煮好了。  
前帝国军团长，漆黑的王狼，将与他风格相违的粉色围裙脱下（光执意要买的），盛了两大碗美味的土豆肉汤放在餐桌上，随即坐下来等着他的爱人洗完澡出来吃饭。  
“饭做好啦~”冷不丁的，一个熟悉的声音自身后响起。  
在饭桌上沉思的盖乌斯闻声转头，却看到光仅仅围着一条浴巾就跑了出来。  
水气蒸得爱人得脸颊红扑扑的，湿润的发丝服帖地垂下，偶有水珠落下，划过温润的肌肤，隐没至两团饱满的团子间......  
“.........!”盖乌斯并不是没跟光做过，只是小姑娘偶尔这样故意地诱惑，总是能勾起王狼的性致。  
光仿佛浑然不知的样子坐到了餐桌前，乖巧地喝起了汤。  
当然，如果无视她快要松散掉的浴巾的话。  
盖乌斯桌子底下的老二早就硬了，只是想着光大概饿了很久，现在搞起来的话，小姑娘怕是得好久吃不上饭了，便眼观鼻鼻观心，不动声色地喝着汤。  
倒是光，见盖乌斯不为所动的样子，心下有些别扭。  
于是盖乌斯便看着小姑娘一边吃着饭，一边尾巴甩来甩去，一副急不可耐的样子。  
直到光吃得差不多了，也没见自己的恋人有什么举动。都说酒足饭饱思淫欲，光从来也都不是什么拘谨的类型，更何况是面对自己最亲密的人。  
盖乌斯本还在看着碗里的饭规规矩矩地吃着，不想突然之间，裤子就被钻到桌底的光扒了下来。  
“喂......”还没等盖乌斯说什么，光便看到恋人早就撑起的帐篷。  
被光用‘我就说吧...’的眼神扫了一遍，盖乌斯无奈似的抚了下额角。  
光心满意足地将最后一层布料脱去，不出意料地看到一根粗大的家伙弹了出来，坚挺的样子显然是情动好久。  
“呃...“ 阳物被骤然纳进了一个湿润而柔软的环境。光一下一下地吸吮着盖乌斯又黑又大的阴茎，不时地发出几声淫靡的吸嘬声。  
这次光出去了得有小半个月，盖乌斯用手抚着爱人的头，一边跟着进出的动作，将坚硬的阳物往小姑娘嘴里顶去。  
或许是禁荤的时间有点长，盖乌斯的动作愈发的加大，直往光的喉咙里送。  
光被肏的眼泪都流出来了，  
“唔......呃”深入喉咙的肉棒使她产生了想吐的感觉。可是越发如此，肉棒越是肏得更深。  
如此往复了数次，盖乌斯抽出被口水和体液沾满的阳物，一把将光抱到了身上，将碍事的浴巾扔在地上，俯身吻住了小姑娘被肏的红润肿胀的唇。  
另一边，盖乌斯手上的动作也没停，他一边吸吮挑逗着女孩的小舌，一边双手抓捏着她圆润的臀，将火热的物什往那私密的部位蹭去。  
小姑娘惊叫了一声，盖乌斯松开香润的小舌，进而向下吻去。  
显然，那对令人遐想半天的双乳是他的目标。  
盖乌斯轻轻叼住一只奶头，一边吸一边用舌头打着圈，发出滋滋的水声。  
“嗯......“光显然被取悦到了，她一边用私处摩擦着盖乌斯的肉棒，一边用双手将丰满的乳肉往盖乌斯的嘴里送去。  
这时光的下身早就湿得一塌糊涂，盖乌斯见差不多了，便扶起光的小腰，毫不留情地将阴茎顶进了饥渴的小穴中。  
“好深——“光被盖乌斯突然顶入了深处而叫了出来。随即穴内不受控制地收缩...  
“啪！“盖乌斯被那湿润紧致的穴绞得有些受不了，用力抽了一下光的小屁股。”放松点，咬太紧了。“  
光承受不住地将身子向后仰，肉体交合的水声有节奏地响起，回荡在整个屋子里。  
盖乌斯生性便不是一个多话的人，因此做爱时从来也不会说什么淫乱的话。与此相对的，每次做爱时盖乌斯都肏得又狠又深，两人每次做爱，光都会被肏上很久，直到最后腰酸腿软地瘫在床上，缓好久才能恢复过来。  
盖乌斯大开大合地抽送着，光甚至能够看到因为体型相差太大而在小肚子上隐约显现出来的巨大肉棒的形状。  
“阿......好棒！我要不行了...”肉壶被完全的填满，抽插所带来的摩擦产生了巨大的快感让光甚至翻起了白眼。  
欲望达到高潮的片刻，盖乌斯狠狠的又快速肏了十几下，最终将阳物顶到了最深处，射出了一发浓精。  
光气喘吁吁地瘫倒进盖乌斯怀里，精液的存在让她感到腹中撑撑地，穴肉也还在余韵中不住地收缩颤抖。  
盖乌斯一亲爱人的芳泽，将肉棒从光的体内拔出，带出了一大波白浊流到了两人的腿上和椅面上。  
光趴了一会儿，费力地抬起身子，准备回床上休息。  
不想，盖乌斯刚刚射过的家伙，又一次抬起了头来。  
盖乌斯一把搂过光那纤细的腰身，将她重新搂在怀里，附耳道：“勾引完了就想跑么？“  
“可是人家累了嘛......“小姑娘瑟瑟发抖的样子让盖乌斯忍不住往唇上又亲了一口。  
“艾欧泽亚的大英雄，你打蛮神可比这累多了......“  
说着，盖乌斯将光抱起来，走向了卧室。

次日。  
拂晓血盟收到了大英雄的告假信,说是大英雄身体不济，需要休息两日。  
阿尔菲诺看到后疑惑地说，“可是昨天光还挺精神的阿...”并向雅修特拉等人提议要不去探望一下。  
雅修特拉看了信，神秘地笑了笑。“阿拉，所以说阿尔菲诺你还是个小少爷阿。”  
拂晓众人笑。  
只剩下一个阿尔菲诺一脸思索的表情，  
和一个立马跑出去扬言要杀了盖乌斯的阿莉塞的，怒气冲冲的背影。

**Author's Note:**

> 练手用，能爽就成。


End file.
